


Distracted

by mizBean



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: bleach_contest, Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizBean/pseuds/mizBean





	Distracted

It was snowing in Karakura Town. Giant flakes of white danced as they fell from the sky.

Ichigo caught one in his hand. It melted in an instant, leaving a lone drop of water in the center of his palm.

(Gone, like the Hollow that had come out of nowhere.)

"You okay?"

_(First dance, white moon.)_

The Hollow had left a nasty slice in his thigh. It was beginning to throb.

(The Hollow… Why didn't I see it coming?)

"Ichigo?"

Rukia sheathed Sode no Shirayuki and walked toward him. There was snow clinging to her eyelashes.

(Oh, yeah. I was distracted.)

"Ichigo!"

"Yeah." He grinned, his cheeks turning pink.

(Not from the cold.)

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Start paying attention."

(I am.)


End file.
